¿Diferente?
by SetsukaSachiko25
Summary: Ocultarse detrás de una máscara era su única opción. Modificar su destino, era indispensable. No quería seguir siendo la persona de la cual todos preferían alejarse. La persona de la cual, todos se burlarán. Solo una palabra bastaba para terminar este teatro. ¿Diferente? No lo creo. [YA NO SE ACEPTAN MAS OC]


¡Mina! ¡Ohayo, Konichiwa o Konbawa! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que se encuentren bien. Ha pasado un tiempecito sin que publique, pero ha sido por cuestiones personales, aunque algunas fueron de salud. Bueno, esta vez traigo una historia que vendrá tomando el lugar de "Mi camino y mi destino: Dos cosas distintas". Fue realizada por mi hermano Roshi, Akiko y yo, después de mucho tiempo pensando y cambiando cosas. Por consecuente, la historia será diferente. Planeo que sea totalmente distinto a lo que vengo escribiendo, es decir, que marque la diferencia que tendré al escribir mis historias. Sin más que decirles, iniciare este prologo. Eso sí, puede que la introducción de la historia tarde un poco, ya que por capitulo pienso explicar la vida de 2 personajes.

" _Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco me pertenece el OC. De Roshi Matsumoto y Akiko-31. Solo me pertenecen mis OC."_

Aclaraciones:

*La trama de la historia se establece en un universo alterno inicialmente, pero tiempo después, se modificaran ciertos puntos.

*Los personajes tendrán entre 13, 14 y 15 años.

*Se utilizaran los nombres europeos mayoritariamente.

*Habrá parejas que sean OcxOc, OcxCannon y CannonxCannon.

*Puede que la vida de algunos personajes tanto Cannon como OC, se modifiquen.

Nombre del Fic: **¿Diferente?**

Género: **Amistad/Humor/Romance/Fantasía**

Summary: **Ocultarse detrás de una máscara era su única opción. Modificar su destino, era indispensable. No quería seguir siendo la persona de la cual todos preferían alejarse. La persona de la cual, todos se burlarán. Solo una palabra bastaba para terminar este teatro. ¿Diferente? No lo creo.**

Autores: **Roshi Matsumoto, Akiko-31 y SetsukaSachiko25**

Prólogo: **El fin del verano**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Las gotas de lluvia sonaban estrepitosamente en el pavimento mientras el tiempo avanzaba lentamente. El cielo estaba tan gris, que ni los rayos del sol podían traspasar para brindar calor. Dejo escapar un débil suspiro, clara señal de su aburrimiento mientras portaba su paraguas. ¿No se suponía que el verano tenía que ser brillante y soleado? ¿No se suponía que el verano era para divertirse al máximo? Pues parecía que esta vez, no sería así. Durante todas las vacaciones, la ciudad permanecía con aquel tono grisáceo tan aburrido, que de solo verlo te quitaba las ganas de divertirte. Sus ojos azabaches miraron el cielo mientras sus cabellos negros caían poco a poco en sus hombros por la inclinación y sus peculiares mechones blancos se posaban en sus mejillas.

Al escuchar unos pasos detrás de ella, se giró hacia aquellas personas. Sus orbes se posaron en un chico de cabellos castaños claros. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban con cierto toque de alegría, alegría que a pesar del clima nunca se disipaba, en contraste con su tono de piel. Pero no estaba solo, pues una joven lo acompañaba. Los cabellos rosados de aquella joven, en capas a mitad de su espalda contrastaban con su piel nívea y sus ojos azulados. Era tan solo un poco más baja que el chico. Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de la pelirrosa, una de las cotidianas sonrisas sinceras de la chica. El ojiambar hizo un gesto de saludo, tan amable como siempre solía ser. Curiosamente, al inicio de las vacaciones, sin notarlo, los 3 coincidían en el mismo lugar. Al principio, le parecía bien, después de todo, era bueno ver de vez en cuando a sus compañeros. Pero tiempo después, comenzó a hartarse un poco. No importaba la hora, ni el clima o cuanto hiciera para evitarlos, siempre se encontraban en el mismo lugar. Era tedioso, algo repetitivo y visiblemente, ya se estaba empezando a cansar.

-Tal parece que el clima sigue siendo el mismo, ¿No?-Exclamo el muchacho de cabellos castaños sujetando su paraguas.

-Así parece después de todo.-Contesto la joven de cabellos negros con cierto toque de frialdad. El chico arqueo una ceja con una sonrisa divertida ante la frialdad de la pelinegra.

-No ha parado de llover ni un momento.-Dijo la chica de cabellos rosados sujetando su paraguas también.- ¿Cierto? Keuler.

-Solo díganme que necesitan María José.-Respondió cortantemente la chica de ojos azabaches.

-Parece que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana.-Exclamo riendo un poco el castaño.- ¿Cierto? Melisa.

-Muy gracioso Emmanuel.-Dijo rodando los ojos Melisa mientras la pelirrosa reía nerviosa.

-Oh vamos, no puedes ser así toda tu vida.-Exclamo Emmanuel sonriendo a lo que la chica le miro, fulminándolo instantáneamente con la mirada-Tienes que sonreír alguna vez.

-Bueno, dejen de discutir chicos.-Respondió María José sonriendo mientras se ponía en medio de ambos, con el fin de poder impedir la discusión de siempre.- ¿Ya decidieron que harán mañana?

-¿Mañana?-Preguntaron ambos mientras procesaban la pregunta. ¿Qué había mañana? Pensaron, haciendo memoria, pero al fin y al cabo, no consiguieron nada. Se encogieron de hombros y la pelirrosa suspiro.

-Mañana es el último día de verano.-Contesto María José arqueando una ceja- Sera el ultimo día que tendremos libre ya que iniciaremos clases este lunes.

-Pues, ahora que lo mencionas…-Dijo Emmanuel mirando a Melisa- Había pensado en que Nathalie y Melisa vinieran con nosotros al parque de diversiones.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero Nathalie y yo, pasaremos tiempo juntas.-Dijo Melisa y a ambos chicos les resbalo una gota por la sien.-Yo también necesito tiempo con mi hermana menor, así como tú lo necesitas con María José.

-Yo tengo entendido que Nathalie había mencionado que pasaría la tarde con Eunice y Leonel.-Contesto la pelirrosa y la joven de cabellos negros palideció.-Vamos Melisa, no seas así con nosotros. ¿Qué tiene de malo salir a divertirte con nosotros?

-Yo…-La pelinegra iba a protestar cuando noto como el castaño y la ojiazul le miraban suplicantes.-Esta bien, lo pensare. Solo…No me presionen.

-¡Lo pasaremos de maravilla!-Exclamo el ojiambar sonriendo alegremente mientras la ojinegra suspiraba.-Nos veremos mañana. Pasare por ti y después iremos por María José para poder ir al parque de diversiones.

-¡Dije que lo pensare, no estoy asegurándolo!-Finalizo Melisa y retomo su camino de vuelta a casa.

El castaño y la pelirrosa hicieron un ademan de despedida con una sonrisa mientras la chica solo se limitó a hacer un ligero gesto de despedida. A decir verdad, quizás no podía ser tan malo pasar el día con Emmanuel y María José. De hecho, se preguntaba desde cuando se habían comenzado a distanciar tanto. Una breve sonrisa se posó en su rostro, pero no una cualquiera, sino una nostálgica. Recordó como los 3 eran tan grandes amigos, pero como en toda amistad, siempre había algo que terminaba por disgustarlos. Su sonrisa desapareció al encontrar entre sus recuerdos el motivo, de aquel distanciamiento. Se limitó a sacudir un poco su cabeza y seguir su camino. Al llegar a casa, abrió la puerta para dejar su paraguas en una esquina y cerrar nuevamente. Camino hasta la sala y noto a una joven de cabellos negros azulados rizados cayendo en sus hombros mientras sus ojos negros azulados eran cubiertos por unas gafas de armazón aguamarina, lo que hacía resaltar un poco su piel nívea. Tenía en sus manos, un libro que parecía ser bastante amplio y pesado. La joven de cabello rizado, alzo su mirada y al ver a la joven de mechones blancos, atino a sonreír nerviosa. No solo había un libro en sus manos, alrededor de ella, habí cuadernos abiertos de par en par. Su abrigo estaba en otro de los sillones de la sala y en la pequeña mesa que estaba al centro, había una taza con restos de café. Al parecer, llevaba horas haciendo tareas; desde el inicio, se sorprendió al ver a su hermana menor llegar con tantos libros a casa, algunos cargados incluso por su amigo Darren. Generalmente, ella no tenía tanta tarea, lo cual le pareció sospechoso. Tiempo después, se enteró por Celia, que a la joven le había ido un poco mal en historia. Así que para poder pasar la materia bien, tenía que entregar un reporte amplio y detallado, de lo que había visto en todo el curso.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

El castaño llego un poco empapado a casa a pesar de haber llevado paraguas. Prendió la luz de su cuarto y sin más, se empezó a cambiar. Sabía que de no hacerlo, pescaría un resfriado y lo que menos quería, era enfermarse. Una vez que acabo, se recostó en la cama y se quedó observando el techo como lo más interesante del mundo. La lluvia había empezado a caer y las gotas golpeteaban en el cristal de la ventana. Un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios mientras se giraba hacia la pared. Varias escenas se le vinieron a la mente. El rechinido de la puerta, hizo que se sentase de golpe. Detrás de la puerta, un par de ojos ambarinos se asomaron a lo que el chico comenzó a reír algo nervioso. La chica le sonrío apenada mientras entraba. Aquella joven era de cabellos color crema ondulados, cayendo delicadamente sobre sus hombros. Su piel era de un suave tono vainilla mientras que su estatura y figura, le hacían una chica un tanto atractiva. Cualquiera que viera a ambos y no les conociera, negaría al momento el hecho de que eran hermanos.

-No te oí entrar, Emmanuel.-Contesto la joven de cabellos crema cruzada de brazos mientras el chico reía nervioso. Una sonrisa surco los labios de la joven para negar.-Me tenías preocupada.

-Perdón Amie, pero me quede platicando con Melisa y María José.-Respondió el castaño poniéndose un suéter ligero.-Esta vez logramos que saliese con nosotros

-¿Qué? ¿Melisa saliendo con ustedes?-Exclamo sorprendida Amie. Ella conocía perfectamente el motivo por el cual se habían distanciado y pensó que desde aquel momento, perderían el contacto. Al parecer, se había equivocado.-Es sorprendente hermano.

-Sí y eso me tiene animado.-Dijo Emmanuel sentándose en la cama y su hermano le imito.-Tu sabes que nada volvió a ser lo mismo desde aquel momento y para los 3 fue algo muy duro.

-Estoy seguro que esto se arreglara pronto, hermanito.-Contesto Amie sonriendo levemente-Yo lo sé, solo deberán tener paciencia.

-Gracias hermanita.-Respondió Emmanuel y ambos chocaron los puños mientras reían.

-¡Emmanuel, Amie! ¡La cena esta lista!-Exclamo su madre desde la cocina a lo que ambos se miraron divertidos.

-¡Ya vamos!-Contestaron los dos para levantarse rápidamente y verse retadoramente-¡El ultimo que llegue, lava los platos!

-Te ganare, ya lo veras Emmanuel.-Finalizo Amie riendo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí e intentaba alcanzar a Emmanuel.

7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

La pelirrosa se encontraba sentada en la sala mientras sus hermanos menores veían la televisión, y los mayores se encargaban de la cena. Sus orbes azulados se posaban en las fotos del álbum, mientras una sonrisa nostálgica invadía su rostro. Había pasado tanto tiempo, desde aquel incidente que había terminado con su amistad. Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no sintió cuando Ren y Denise se levantaron de su lugar, para ir a cenar. Erick, su hermano mayor, se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba pensativa, algo raro en sus actitud. Dio un suspiro y se acercó a ella para moverla suavemente por el hombro. María José se sobresaltó, cerrando de golpe el álbum y contuvo un grito cuando vio de quien se trataba. Erick se sentó a su lado y le miró mientras arqueaba una ceja. La pelirrosa asintió, sabiendo que su hermano quería saber que le ocurría.

-Solo estaba pensando, no es nada grave, Erick.-Dijo la pelirrosa y el chico tosió a lo que ella rodo los ojos.-Bien, es que…No sé cómo sentirme.

-¿Y eso a que viene? Hermanita.-Respondió Erick suavizando su mirada y acomodando un mechón del cabello de su hermana.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Es que…Emmanuel y yo logramos que Melisa saliese con nosotros…Pero…-La voz de la chica vaciló un momento, borrando la sonrisa leve de su hermano.- ¿Qué tal si pasa lo mismo de antes?

-Claro que no sucederá lo mismo, María José.-Dijo Erick serio a lo que ella desvió la mirada.-No fue su culpa, enserio. Ninguno sabía de esto y el hecho de que intenten unir esos lazos nuevamente es bueno.

-¿Tú crees que esta vez, podremos mantener las cosas bien?-Respondió María José a lo que su hermano asintió. La joven le abrazó sorprendiendo a su hermano.-Gracias Erick

-De nada, hermanita.-Dijo Erick correspondiendo al abrazo para separarse minutos después.-Ahora vayamos a cenar.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Y este ha sido el prólogo de nuestro fic. Como pudieron darse cuenta, Melisa y Emmanuel en este fic no son hermanos si no amigos. También que mencionan mucho un incidente pero eso se queda para la trama de la historia. Como es costumbre, dejare la ficha para quienes quieran entrar. No pondremos límite de OC. Pero si de fecha.

- **Nombre Europeo**

 **-Edad (16-17-18 años)**

 **-Genero (Femenino o Masculino)**

 **-Apariencia (Detallada)**

 **-Personalidad (Detallada)**

 **-Familia**

 **-Status (Un breve resumen de su vida)**

 **-Pareja (Pueden elegir a cualquier personaje o puede ser un OC. En caso de ser Canon no se puede elegir a Toramaru y Midorikawa)**

 **-Curiosidades**

La ficha la podrán entregar hasta el miércoles y la recibire únicamente por **MP**.


End file.
